


Poem

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego





	

One of my friends killed himself recently.

I'm still learning to deal with it- I keep turning to say something and I'm met by nothing. Not him, not warmth, nothing but cold, empty air.

I feel like the universe is judging me.

Because every time I miss him, I feel bad for myself, not for him or his family or his friends.

I've been wondering- what will I be like without him? 

Will I still be the same? Will I have the same beliefs and thoughts and feelings? He helped shape me into the person I am today.

I'm still learning how to deal with it. Maybe I never will.

Who knows?


End file.
